Yogu
Yogu(ヨグ Yogu) is a Mechasaurus that appears in Episode 20 of Getter Robo. Appearance Yogu almost has a bug-like appearance with a red, oval-shaped body and small antennas. However, it does not possess any limbs other than two big wings on each side of the body. Yogu also has four small teeth in it’s mouth, yellow blank eyes, and a collar around the neck. Biography The Dinosaur Empire plans to destroy a town where a war took place at to build a site to conquer Earth, but at the same time, Ryoma was there with Michi and her little brother when they were visiting their mother. Once the Dinosaur Army targets some spots in the town, General Bat assigns Captain Ukira as the commander and Chief Gailel activates Mechasaurus Yogu. Once Yogu gets in the area, Captain Ukira disguises it as a cloud and unleashes smaller versions of Yogu from it’s mouth so they can start dropping bombs on the town. When Ryoma and his friends see this, he contacts the Saotome Plant so Hayato and Musashi can come over with the Getter Machines. Emperor Gore commands the Mulitple Bomber Yogu to kill all the human in the town so there will be no witnesses. The Multiple Bomber Yogu start shooting at the humans when they all evacuate into a big cave in a nearby mountain. When they start shooting at a little girl who didn’t made it inside the cave, Ryoma saves her and tries to dodge the shootings. Fortunately, Hayato and Musashi arrive in time and fight off the Multiple Bomber Yogu. When Ryoma aboards his Getter Eagle, he joins in the fight. After all the Multiple Bomber Yogu are destroyed, Captain Ukira orders them to be killed. So Yogu reveals itself through the cloud and fires missiles at the Getter Machines. When the missiles miss, Ryoma combines the Getter Machine into Getter-1 and flies toward Yogu with the Gettter Tomahawk. Yogu unleashes the more Multiple Bomber Yogu to swarm around Getter Robo. Getter Robo tries to destroy each one with the Getter Tomahawk but there are too many. Hayato figures out that Yogu is controlling the Multiple Bomber Yogu through the two antennas on it’s head. So Ryoma uses Tomahawk Boomerang to destroy the antennas. No longer being controlled, the Multiple Yogus self-destruct. Yogu then starts to shoot Fiery Frisbee Disc from it’s mouth at Getter Robo. Hayato says that they need to beat Captain Ukira in order to win the fight, so they de-combine and Hayato combines them back into Getter-2. Hayato gets Getter Robo to use Drill Arm to drill into Yogu’s body and directly kill Captain Ukira. After Captain Ukira is killed, the rest of the fiery frisbee disc pour out and Yogu falls from the sky. However, Yogu falls down toward the plant of the town. Knowing people will die if the Yogu crashes into the plant, he changes Getter-2 into Getter-1 and flies down after Yogu. Ryoma then fires Getter Beam at the Mechasaurus before it hits the plant and manages to obliterate Yogu into nothingness. Powers/Abilities Cloud Disguise: Yogu can cover itself with fog shooting from it’s mouth in order to hide in plain sight. Multiple Bomber Yogu: Yogu can unleash small versions of itself from it’s mouth and can control their aerial movements with the two antennas on it’s head. These smaller versions can drop bombs from their abdomens and have machine guns at the base of their wings. Flight: Yogu can fly in their air with its wings. Missiles: Yogu can two tubes on it’s chest where it can fire missiles from. Fiery Discs: Yogu can shoot out frisbee-like disc covered with flames from it’s mouth. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Getter Robo Kaiju Category:Winged Kaiju Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Piloted Robot